Has visto demasiado Capitan Tsubasa?
by Aki no hikari
Summary: -ABANDONADO- Tercera parte con la colaboración de mis queridas lectoras! Nuevos síntomas han sido descubiertos
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa! Cómo están? Espero que bien, soy Yukiru Wakabayashi y este es mi segundo fic y el primero en esta sección... que es mi favorita por cierto. Bueno en realidad es un top fic y trata de cómo saber cuando has visto demasiado Capitan Tsubasa. Espero que disfruten las ideas que saqué de mi loca y psicópata cabecita. Aunque yo misma sé que son horribles, pero igual lean. Comencemos!-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cómo saber que has visto demasiado Capitan Tsubasa?

1.- Antes no te gustaba el fútbol, pero ahora no haces más que pensar en eso

2.- Te haces miembro de algún club de fútbol, aunque no sepas jugar

3.- Llevas un balón a todas partes, aunque ya es el décimo cuarto porque no lo controlas y siempre se revienta

4.-Lees una revista de fútbol en clase y quedas suspendido por una semana

5.- No te das cuenta que un/a chico/a te gusta y que el/ella se gusta de ti.

6.- Peor aún, ya te lo dijo y tu haces que como si jamás te haya dicho nada.

7.- Cuando ya te das cuenta que te gusta y para todos los demás es obvio, tu dices que sólo es tu amigo/a aunque nadie te cree.

8.- Dices que conociste al capitán de la selección brasileña y que te llevará a Brasil para convertirte en un profesional, aunque jamás hayas conocido a un extranjero

9.- Te enamoras del mejor jugador de tu colegio pero jamás se lo dices

10.- Haces una bandera con el nombre del chico/a que te gusta

11.- Cada vez que juega tu club favorito te pones una banda blanca en la cabeza y el uniforme de los varones de tu colegio (siendo mujer) y llevas la bandera que hiciste antes, y todos los demás te miran raro y se ríen de ti

12.- Te conviertes en el animador/a oficial del equipo de tu colegio aunque te veas ridículo

13.- Compras todas las revistas, Cd's, álbumes, figuritas, muñecos, llaveros, posters, DVD's, videos... en fin todo lo que sea de Capitan Tsubasa, fútbol o el mundial, hasta el punto de suplicar de rodillas a tus padres que te den dinero porque acabaste con todos tus ahorros y eso que tienes 25 años

14.- Intentas hacer una chilena pero ni siquiera tocas el balón y encima te rompes la espalda al aterrizar

15.- Tratas de hacer el tiro con chanfle (driving shoot) pero en vez de que el balón baje y se incruste en la red, sube cada vez más y rompe una ventana

16.- Usas gorra todo el tiempo, aún en el colegio, pero ya te ganaste una sanción porque está prohibido

17.- Retas a todo el que te encuentras para que intente anotarte desde fuera del área.

18.- Dices ser el mejor portero del mundo aunque apenas si ves el balón cuando pasa

19.- De repente te vuelves extremadamente orgulloso y si alguien te dice que no eres buen portero tu reaccionas y lo retas a que intente anotarte (y lo hace 30 veces)

20.- Le pegas a tu rival quien dice que te puede anotar con el tiger shoot.

21.- Intentas aprender japonés, alemán, italiano, sueco, portugués... en fin, cualquier idioma que hablen en la serie

22.-Te arremangas todas las camisetas que te pones

23.- Tratas de hacer el tiro del tigre pero en vez de que el balón se meta en la red, ves un enorme pedazo de césped que si lo hace, bajas la mirada y ves el balón frente tuyo, justo al lado de un gran agujero

24.- Dices que tu amigo es tu enemigo y rival y que lo odias, y el no entiende por qué

25.- Cada vez que tu amigo te gana, tu te ofendes y pides una revancha bajo cualquier excusa, pero ya es la 24° vez y el ya está cansado y no te mira con muy buenos ojos

26.- Dices que juegas futbol para que tu madre y hermanos ya no sean pobres, pero en realidad eres millonario y eres hijo único

27.- Dices que tu papá es pintor y que has viajado por todo el mundo, aunque en realidad ni siquiera has salido de la ciudad y tu papá no sabe ni dibujar

28.- Formas un dúo de oro con tu mejor amigo para jugar fútbol, pero en realidad se parecen más a un dúo desastre, y lo peor es que los empiezan a llamar así

29.- Le regalas una banda que tiene bordado I LOVE YOU al chico que te gusta, pero él no sabe inglés

30.- Convences a tu mejor amiga para que el diga al chico que te gusta que te irás a París y que no volverás nunca más, pero como el no te da bola(no te hace caso o ni siquiera sabe que existís) no va a buscarte al aeropuerto, y tu te quedaste toda la noche en la sala de espera esperando a que llegara (claro que no ibas realmente a París... o sí? OO)

31.- Eres el capitán de tu equipo y el día de la final de algún campeonato, tu reúnes a tus compañeros antes del partido y les dices que ese será tu último partido porque estás muy enfermo del corazón, aun cuando la única enfermedad que te haya dado en tu vida es un simple resfrío.

32.- Te tiñes el pelo de negro o castaño o rubio o te lo dejas crecer... dependiendo de quién es tu personaje favorito

33.- Escribes fanfics de Capitan Tsubasa

34.-Sueñas con Cap. Tsubasa (dormida o despierta ¿)

35.- Empapelas tu habitación con pósters de Capitan Tsubasa y/o fútbol

36.- Comienzas a soñar con que eres la novia de alguno de los bombonazos de Capitan Tsubasa (n.ñ eh... esto... yo... mejor no digo nada)

37.- Inventas algún equipo o jugador que le pueda ganar a Japón

38.- Piensas que si vas a Shizuoka podrás ver la casa de Oliver, Patty, Bruce o la mansión de Benji y que si vas a Saitama podrás ver la casa de Steve o el dojo de Richard, y si vas a Munich la casa de Schneider... y así sucesivamente

39.- Te encuentras a unos gemelos y los animas a que se unan a tu equipo, luego les dices que tienen que hacer el Sky Lab Hurricane y ellos lo intentan pero... al final tuviste que pagar la cuenta del hospital

40.- Visitas páginas de Capitan Tsubasa, bajas imágenes, videos, etc. aunque ya tengas saturada tu compu de imágenes de tu personaje favorito o de todos (sin comentarios ¬¬)

41.- Andas con uniforme de fútbol a todas partes

42.- Llamas a tus amigos Tom y Benji, y les pides que te llamen Oliver (cualquier otro nombre de los muchachos de Cap. Tsubasa es válido)

43.- Te pasas horas navegando y lo único que buscas es "Capitan Tsubasa" o sino "Supercampeones"

44.- Grabas todos los capítulos en video o te compras los DVD's solo para verlos una y otra vez, sobre todo la parte en que aparece tu personaje favorito

45.- Eres capaz de recitar todos los capítulos de todas las temporadas de memoria o todos los tomos de los mangas y/o especiales

46.- Tienes todas las películas y OVAS y también te las sabes de memoria

47.- Creas una página sobre Capitan Tsubasa o tu personaje favorito

48.- Maldices a los mil demonios cuando estás viendo Capitan Tsubasa y te interrumpen,

aunque sean los videos que grabaste antes y ya es la 45° vez que lo estás viendo

49.- Pierdes tu tiempo haciendo una lista como esta (y eso que estoy plagada de tareas... maldito sea el colegio!)

50.- Tu nick de fanfiction tiene algo de Capitan Tsubasa (SI Y QUÉ!)

51.- Estás leyendo esto y te asustas porque te describe perfectamente

52.- Tu principal tema de conversación es Capitan Tsubasa

53.- Adoptas la frase "El balón es mi amigo" o "No me puedes anotar desde fuera del área" o alguna otra.

54.- Cada vez que juegas fútbol y vas a tirar a la portería gritas "Drive shoot!" o "Tiger shoot!" o "Fire shoot!" y la triste realidad es que mientras perdías tu tiempo gritando, el otro equipo ya anotó un gol

55.- Ves un partido por televisión y si el capitán del equipo falla el tiro tu gritas NO OLIVER¿POR QUÉ?

56.- Tu e-mail tiene algo de Capitan Tsubasa

57.- Cada vez que hay una conferencia de anime, tu vas vestido con el uniforme de Japón, de Brasil o cualquier otro que aparezca en la serie.

Si contestaste que sí a 5 o menos significa que tienes que calmarte un poco

Si contestaste que sí de 6 a 15 significa que tienes una obsesión algo problemática

Si contestaste que sí de 16 a 25 tienes que ver a un psiquiatra

Si contestaste que sí a más de 25 te tienen que llevar a un manicomio. A la fuerza o voluntariamente, si es voluntario aún tienes posibilidad de mejorar, si no no tienes posibilidad alguna y estas condenado a una vida patética, idiota e irreal.

Aclaraciones:

supongo que ya se han dado cuenta que los estoy jodiendo

_jodiendo _significa bromeando, no otra cosa malpensados!

Entonces... Les gustó?-después de un rato- A quién engaño, fue horrible, aunque si son algo loquitos quizá si les haya gustado, si alguien tiene más ideas que agregar me manda un review y yo les hago un epílogo. ¿Les parece?.

Chaito!...

NO! ESPEREN!

PD: Acepto opiniones, insultos, amenazas o mails-bomba, cualquier cosa menos virus

Ahora si... CHAITO!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa, aquí estoy yo otra vez con la segunda parte de esta TONTERÍA en mayúsculas. Bueno queridos lectores agradezco sus reviews, fueron de mucha inspiración.

Comencemos!

Capitan Tsubasa no es mío es de Takahashi sensei, yo sólo escribo esto porque tengo tiempo suficiente para perder

Mis comentarios y aclaraciones van así (...)

Cómo saber que has visto demasiado Capitan Tsubasa? Vol. II 

Si no encontraron ninguno de sus síntomas en la edición anterior, pero aún creen que han visto demasiado Capitan Tsubasa, compruébenlo en esta segunda parte

1.- Tienes una colección de camisetas que dicen cosas como " El Balón es mi amigo" o "No puedes anotarme desde fuera del área" u otras frases clásicas... también valen las de "Yo amo a..." (insertar nombre de alguno de los personajes en el espacio vacío)

2.- Una de ésas camisetas dice "Siente la fuerza de mi Tigger Shoot" y tiene un dibujito de Tigger de Whinnie de Pooh con un balón de fútbol al lado.

3.- Vas por la calle y ves a un tipo moreno que tiene un acento medio portugués y lo persigues gritando "Roberto llévame a Brasil contigo"

4.- Te arrestan por acosar a extranjeros, y de paso te tachan de racista.

5.- Te lesionas hasta en donde no llega el sol ()

6.- Juegas hasta moribundo los partidos (Colaboración de Asuka-san)

7.- Te vendas (o intentas vendarte) las manos para presumir a todos tu lesión que conseguiste por detener los tiros de artilleros de talla mundial y que a pesar de estar lesionado jugaste otros 15 partidos (y todos te miran con cara de "si, claro ¬¬")

8.- Por cosas del destino debes mudarte a Munich, pero te deportan poco después porque armaste un escándalo en el entrenamiento del Bayern gritándole a Oliver Kahn que es un portero patético y que Genzo es mil veces mejor que él (no me miren así! es la verdad! Mi bebé es el mejor! ♥-♥)

9.- Duermes abrazada a un peluche que tiene la forma de Genzo/Taro/Jun... etc. y de paso tienes sueños "húmedos" con el personaje que el peluche representa.

10.- Te convences de que ellos sí existen en alguna otra dimensión y comienzas a crear una súper máquina que pueda llevarte ahí o pueda traerlos acá... mencioné que no sabes reparar ni tu reloj despertador?

11.- O, en vez de construir una máquina, estudias brujería para poder atravesar dimensiones y poder verlos... en realidad terminas con la casa oliendo a incienso, el cabello y la ropa llenos de cenizas y un caldero enorme con un mejunje que parece recién vomitado. (XP)

12.- Te preguntas porqué no hay jugadores reales que estén igual de buenos que los de CT (admitan que acá no existen ésos cuerazos! ¬ )

13.- Crees que Yoichi Takahashi merece que se le haga una estatua, se le ponga su nombre a una ciudad o directamente se lo nombre emperador de Japón, por haber tenido la maravillosa idea de crear Capitan Tsubasa. (-)

14.- Creas una secta cuyos principios giran alrededor de CT o de tu personaje favorito.

15.- Le pides milagros a San Yoichi o a San Tsubasa, San Genzo, San Kojiro, etc.

16.- Consigues el uniforme de Japón ( o de alemania, brasil, suecia, italia, etc.) y lo mandas enmarcar.

17.- Creas tu propia escuela de fútbol... en la que intentan aprender las técnicas de los personajes o

18.- Sabes tanto de fútbol que te invitan a programas futboleros para que expongas tus "revolucionarias ideas" (que en realidad son copias fieles de CT pero como nadie se da cuenta... -)

19.- Comienzas a estudiar física cuántica sólo para saber cómo es que Kazuo y Masao Tachibana violan las leyes de la gravedad.

20.- Tu familia te mira mal, porque en vez de apoyar a tu país en un partido, estás de parte de Japón, con tu remera de Japón, tu chamarra de Japón, tu banderita de Japón, tu banderota de Japón, tus pantaloncitos de Japón, tus guantes de Japón, tu bincha de Japón, tienes el sol naciente pintado en ambas mejillas y te la pasas gritando "JAPÓN, JAPÓN, RA, RA, RA" o si no "... ERES EL MEJOR" (insertar nombre de uno de los CT boys en el espacio vacío)

Aquí veinte ideitas locas! Pero hubieran sido más de no ser porque no me ayudo casi nadie ¬¬ que parte de "manden ideas" no entendieron gentes? Asuka-san domo arigato!

Por ser la única que me mando una idea... para el resto... IDEAAASSSSS! Mándenlas o no me verán más por aquí (qué dramática!) nah, no me voy ni de broma, tendrán que seguir aguantándome, nos estamos viendo...

Hasta la vista babys!


	3. Chapter 3

Primero lo primero... Graxias por los reviews!

Acá está la tercera parte de esta locura montañesa. Con las colaboraciones de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, y con mis propias investigaciones nuevos síntomas de esta enfermedad que aqueja a los fanáticos de CT han sido descubiertos.

Si usted ve a alguien que presente éstos síntomas, o los de las ediciones anteriores contáctese inmediatamente con los sanadores de San Mungo (el hospital de Harry Potter para los que no sepan) para recibir instrucciones de cómo deben ser tratadas estas personas transtornadas mentalmente XD...

CT no es mío lastimosamente.

(notas de la autora van entre paréntesis)

Cómo saber que has visto demasiado Capitan Tsubasa? Vol. III

- Tienes una colección de Balones, desde aquél que se usó en el primer mundial en 1930, hasta el que será utilizado en Alemania 2006.

- Te sabes los openings y endings de memoria y lo que significan

- Cuando estás viendo un partido, y el capitán tiene el balón y va hacia la portería, tarareas la musiquita ésa que ponen en el anime cuando Tsubasa va hacia la portería.

- Te haces fan indiscutible del Bayern, el Barça, la Juve, el PSG o cualquier otro que aparezca en la serie.

- Desayunas con tu inseparable balón "sentado" en una silla a tu lado.

- Cuando te encuentras en determinada situación te preguntas "que es lo que haría Tsubasa/Taro/Genzo/etc... en mi lugar?"

- Le insistes a tu novio/a para que la canción especial de ustedes sea uno de los openings o endings de CT.

- Tu novio te reclama que te escuchó decir que estabas enamorada de un tal Genzo(o cualquier otro de CT) y te pregunta quien es para darle la paliza de su vida (XD menos mal que yo no tengo novio)

- Rompes con tu novio y el te pregunta porqué y tu le dices que estás enamorada de otra persona y el te pegunta su nombre y tu respondes en voz muy bajita... Tsubasa (o cualquier otro de CT)...

- Peleas a muerte con otro fan de CT que dice que su personaje favorito es el mejor.

- Tienes todos los mangas plastificados y te alteras si alguien los toca y deja sus huellas digitales en ellos.(esto si es exagerado)

- A tu compu le da un virus y para sacarlo el técnico tuvo que borrar todas tus imágenes de CT. Cuando te enteraste casi te dio un infarto y te pusiste a llorar histéricamente por 1 mes

(o por más tiempo)

Colaboración de Lily de Wakabayashi 

- Tienes el timbre de algún opening o ending de CT en tu celular.

- Formas un club de fans de tu personaje favorito.

- Coleccionas gorras.

Colaboración de Asuka Silver Wolf 

- Tu cuarto esta lleno de albumes, revistas, posters, figuritas y demases de CT.

- Tienes un balón de futbol y ni siquiera sabes patearlo.

- Te intentas vestir como algun personaje de CT pero terminas como payaso de rancho(XD)

- No puedes vivir un día sin ver CT

- Si te pierdes algun cap. de CT haces hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo

- Matas a la persona que se burla de algún personaje de Ct o de la serie.

- Te pones camisetas con la imagen de tu personaje de CT favorito y con unas letras que dicen: "te amo.." (insertar nombre de algún personaje de CT en el espacio vacio)

Colaboración de Xime-Tsuki 

- Increpas a tu hermano, que por cierto está con un grave resfrío, por no ir a su partido de fútbol diciéndole que "pese a estar enfermo del corazón, Misugi jugaba"

- Esperas que tu novio te pida matrimonio con un balón de fútbol

- Le pides a tu compañero de equipo que escriba "victoria" en tu hombro, y él te dice que pa' qué, si igual eres suplente irremplazable

- Pospones el horario de tu matrimonio, graduación y/o bautizo de tu hijo por ver la serie

- Te altera el escuchar que se burlen de la kilométrica cancha y los acrobáticos tiros que hacen en CT, aun sabiendo que realmente pueden ser exagerados ¡pero y qué!

XD me encantaron sus colaboraciones, y espero más para la siguiente parte... a este paso nadie se salvará de ver sus propios síntomas muy bien descritos. JAJAJAJAJAJAJ (sonido de truenos en el fondo) JAJAJAJAJ... COF... COF... JAJAJAJAJAJAJ...

¬¬ Me lleva! Estoy bien loca.

Genzo: Nadie lo niega.

Yuki: GENZO! OO.- cae desmayada al piso.

Matsuyama: y ahora?

Misugi: se habrá muerto?

Taro toma un palito y comienza a picarla con él: pues no reacciona.

Genzo: Bueno supongo que entonces nosotros tendremos que decirlo.

Los 4: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

Post data de Yuki: Lily-san porfa me puede decir dónde consiguió el timbre de Try?


End file.
